Changing: Get Used To It
by XoXoJanettesMyNameoXoX
Summary: Requested by BellaVision. Buffy hates everything about her life. What happens if she gets turned into a vampire and she goes to Spike, Dru and Angelus for guidance on her new life? Happens between School Hard and Innocence. !I AM PLANNING ON CONTINUING I JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN!


**A/N: This is a requested fic by BellaVision, who wanted 100 chapters explaining the story of how Buffy is turned into a vampire and goes to Angelus, Spike and Drusilla for help. I've had some problems come up in my life, but I believe they are settled now. The only problem is I don't know if BellaVision has had someone else conduct this fic due to my absence or not. Nevertheless, I will try to work on it as best I can, along with my other fic "Petrova."**

**This fic takes place from School Hard, all the way through to Innocence. Think of this chappy as rightrightright after School Hard ends.**

* * *

Buffy Summers sighed as she was patrolling the Sunnydale Cemetary.

She had been at this for three hours!

Her feet were killing her and her arms felt like she was to five pillars and pulled in all sorts of directions. As she trudged along, she really started thinking...

Why couldn't someone else be the Slayer?

Why did it have to be her?

Why couldn't she just not worry about anything and go about her own rules?

Not only that, but she was supposed to be princess-perfect! Joyce expected so. "Buffy, do this." "Buffy, do that." "Buffy, why are you always out?" "Buffy, you never do anything." "Buffy..."

Buffy. Buffy Buffy Buffy Buffy Buffy BUFFY! She didn't have the answers to everything! She wasn't fricken Santa Claus, or the Tooth Fairy or whatever the-hell else could make wishes come true! She was only sixteen for Heavens Sake!

Buffy sobbed a bit, and hung her head as she trudged along home, only creating a rutt that she's been through since she came to Sunnydale.

"Why me?"

* * *

When Buffy got home, she quietly slipped through the front door, off-handedly noticing how eerie it was when all the lights were out. Despite what she had just seen and fought the previous few hours, the thought made a chilling feeling creep it's way up her spine.

But she was _exhausted._

The door closed with a soft 'click' that made Buffy wince. She really didn't want to wake up her mom and lie about why she was out, or _where_ for that matter. As silently as she could she crept up the stairs, swiping the bottle of Scope from the bathroom on her way to her bedroom. So sleepy, she just didn't want to do anything but collapse in her nice fluffy bed and sleep. However, she really didn't think she could do that with this God-awful taste in her mouth.

As Buffy placed the bottle on her nightstand and wiped her mouth, her thoughts turned back to earlier when she was thinking about how she was needed for everything by everyone all the time; at once.

She was just a girl. Just a girl, who used to be ordinary and didn't ask for any of this. She didn't ask to be the slayer, to sometimes see people die or her loved ones get hurt. She didn't ask to be given the stress and the guilt and the responsibility when she was just a girl.

_"__**Your so useful sitting here with all your books!**__ Your really a lotta help!"_

_"Giles I'm sixteen years old...I don't wanna die."_

Buffy swallowed hard when she remembered the battle with the Master. Simply, she had died.

She had died, and she had been dead.

And the only reason she wasn't dead anymore and isn't dead now is because of her best friend's last ditch attempt to save her by using a basic procedure that isn't even guarenteed to ever work, and he was so new to the 'Slayer thing' that he didn't even care that she was supposed to be dead and she'd decided to accept that and now she was given all-all these chances and these exceptions to the regulations and rules and she was given life a second time over!

But that meant that she had to go on doing this. The Slayer thing.

She had to continue worrying about everyone's problems and lives and the state of the world when it wasn't even her place in life anymore, not really; not when all these history books in Giles' office said she should be dead in a wooden box six feet under worm-filled dirt right now, while another girl with all her powers and all her responsibilites went on for her.

She was some kinda oxymoron or something, screwing up God's damned plan for the universe by living, when another girl with less stress and less guilt and worry and anger and fear than her was out there learning, getting stronger, getting better; and possibly doing everything better than her because she wasn't even doing it right from the start.

Buffy loved her friends, and her mom. But she wasn't sure how much longer she could go on being everyone's wastebasket for emotions, or carrying the world on her back...

Turning off the lights, Buffy laid down and tried to think about happier things, like Angel.

* * *

Out there in a little creepy factory at a little creepy place, Drusilla laid in her princess-canopy bed. Except, it wasn't a canopy anymore.

After Drusilla had spent three nights complaining about 'the whispers of mice' being heard swinging on the silk sheets draped across and flowing arond the bed, Spike had finally took them off and instead added them to the sheets Drusilla already had nicely spread out, making the bed that much cozier to sleep in.

Now Drusilla was resting peacefully, dreaming about dying slayers...and...Angelus.

Angelus; her demon, her lover, her god, her sire. Daddy, was what she called him now. In her fragile mind, it was all she could do to justify how he could hurt her so bad from time to time and still 'love' her like he told her he did.

But then Drusilla's dreams began to change. She began to see things.

_Bad_ things.

With no better timing, Spike came down the stairs just as Drusilla began to whimper in her sleep. "No..._no__**...no**_. She can't be here...She can't_ be_! She, they'll kill us daddy! Please...don't...how can you...trust her?"

"Dru...?" Spike asked softly, siting on the bed.

"The order is broken and balance is awry...daddy please, I saw it I did...I-_ah_!"

Drusilla violently fell onto her stomach like she'd been slapped. Spike felt anger boil inside him as he imagined what the hell 'daddy' could be doing to her in this dream of hers.

But before he could continue wallowing, Drusilla screamed. And kept screaming, flailing about, trying to scratch herself. Spike moved quickly to calm her, but she kept at it, screaming seemingly nonsense.

"**_NO!_****_NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FAMILY_**! Daddy why did you trust her? Why are you replacing me? Is it Will? Is it because I'm not your princess anymore, all pure and light and unspoiled? I love him daddy, and she's bad! Bad bad bad! She'll hurt you, and they'll all kill us..." She started crying.

"Drusilla, please, luv; wake up." Spike said, shaking her. She whined, turning back and forth.

"No no no no no no no _no no nonononono__**nononoSPPPIIIIKKKEEEEE**_!" She wailed, shooting up in his arms. Spike held her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her against him. Drusilla frantically grabbed at him until she grasped his shirt, sobbing into his chest.

"Spike...Spike...Please, my dear William, don't ever leave. I'll try, I'll try so hard to keep it from happening...I'll try to protect you...To save us...Daddy, he, he doesn't *hic* love me anymore. T-That's okay, but she-she isn't...She'll bring us fire, and it'll burrrrnnn. Oooooh, it'll burn-all bright white and suffering..." Drusilla cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Make it stop...Make it stop..."

"Drusilla, luv, always...I'll stay right here, and we'll be alright. Shh...it'll all be alright." Spike soothed, stroking her hair. Drusilla sobbed brokenly as he rocked them, lulling her back into sleep, where she had no dreams, but a peaceful rest.

After assuring himself that Dru was okay, he looked around while he pondered what Dru'd been having a fit about.

Some girl's gonna bring a bonfire to the mansion? And the poof's gonna let it happen?

Either Drusilla's to freaked out to say it correctly or he's mis-reading her. Something didn't fit. What sodding girl?

His eyes fell to the floor and he frowned when he saw Miss Edith. Her right arm had broken off when Drusilla was kicking 'round.

Bending forward, Spike picked her up and went upstairs to fix her before Drusilla awoke. Hopefully, when she did, he could get her to calmly explain what she saw.

Until then, he'd have to keep an eye on her.


End file.
